Lunar Miracle
by Caffeine Coated
Summary: Scootaloo's family isn't what it seems; on the outside, they look like your typical Pegasi that control the weather. But inside their home, it's a different story. Verbal abuse, beatings and zero support have caused the filly to turn to a local mare for help. But when that mare's plan to save Scootaloo backfires, a certain dark blue pony comes to their aid.


Lunar Miracle

~*~

Scootaloo rode her scooter down the streets of Ponyville, skillfully dodging other ponies and waving to some, even Granny Smith and Derpy Hooves. The orange filly loved riding her scooter; being not able to fly might have caused some problems, but as long as she had her prized scooter, she could imagine herself flying in the sky along side her idol, Rainbow Dash. As she turned a corner, her house came into view, and she skidded to a halt. The house was a simple 2-story home near the edge of town. The pegasus could see her parents walking in the windows. She considered going back to Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, but knowing if she did, she'd be in more trouble than she already was. Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Scootaloo slowly rode to her house.

She placed her scooter and helmet in their usual place and slowly opened the door, hearing a shrill, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY?!" Scootaloo looked up to see her mother, Glacial Twister. She was a bright orange pegasus with a pink and white mane and purple eyes, similar to Scootaloo's. Her cutie mark was an icy blue twister with small ice chunks around it. Today, those eyes were full of rage as Glacial shouted, "I specifically told you to come straight home after school! And what did you do?! You went off with your stupid friends!"

"They are NOT stupid! We were trying to get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo shouted in response, getting a swift hoof to the face and her mother shouting, "I don't give a buck about what you were doing! When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it!" The filly just sucked it up and was about to go up to her room when a male voice rang out into the house, causing Scootaloo to freeze, "I'm home!" She looked around hesitantly and saw her father, Artctic Latte, a white pegasus with a dark purple and blue mane, orange eyes and a frozen cup of cocoa for a cutie mark. He took one look at his daughter and let out an annoyed groan, "Still trying to fly, I see... You'll never fly with those puny wings."

Scootaloo just shut her eyes, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She had heard it all before; ever since they found out that her wings were under-developed, which meant that she was unable to fly at the moment. Sure, she'll fly once she reaches marehood, but until then, the filly had to put up with the hurtful words and things that her own parents had to say to her. "And still no cutie mark?! You're just as stupid as that mail-mare! No, wait... She HAS a cutie mark and can FLY!" Arctic said as he and Glacial laughed. Scootaloo turned around and shouted, "Don't make fun of Derpy like that! It's not her fault her eyes are like that! It's-" She never got to finish as Arctic punched the poor filly in the face repeatedly until she was curled up at the base of the stairs, covered in red welts and bruises.

"You have no right to talk back at us! Now go up to your room, you worthless excuse for a Pegasus!" The 2 left the filly alone for a few minutes, letting Scootaloo crawl up to her room. She cleaned up the wounds, got on her bed, clutched her picture of Rainbow Dash and cried for the rest of the night.

The following day, the filly was making her way down stairs, trying to avoid her parents. She was almost at the door when she heard her mother shout, "And where are you going?" Scootaloo turned her head and hesitantly said, "I-I promised Applebloom and Sweetie Belle that I'd hang out with them...! Please, can I just spend some time with them?" Arctic Latte came into view and shouted, "Why would they want to hang out with a worthless pony who can't fly or has a cutie mark!? No. You're not going outside today; Instead, you're gonna clean the entire house while your mother and I go out for the day." They made their way to the door when somepony knocked on it. Glacial opened the door to see Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, wearing their Cutie Mark Crusader capes. "Howdy, Mrs. Scootaloo's mother! Can Scootaloo come an' play today? We planned a full day of adventurin' and crusadin'!" Applebloom said, followed by Sweetie saying, "Yep! We plan on getting our cutie marks in cattle herding!" Applebloom looked behind the 2 older ponies and saw Scootaloo, saying, "Well, c'mon, Scoots! We got a big day of crusadin' planned out and everythin'!" Arctic said, "I'm terribly sorry, girls, but Scootaloo has too many chores to do today and can't play."

Sweetie Bell looked at the rooms she could see and said, "They look clean to me~!" Glacial sighed and said, " Well, the upstairs is still a mess. She can play tomorrow~" The 2 young fillies had looks of disappointment on their faces as they said, "Well... OK. We'll see ya tomorrow, Scootaloo..." "We'll drop by later to see if you can come for some evening crusading..." As soon as they were around the corner, they looked at Scootaloo and said, "Get to cleaning, reject!" And her parents slammed the door, leaving Scootaloo all alone. She cleaned for what seemed like hours until her parents came home. It was early evening and Celestia would be lowering the sun soon. Glacial looked around at what Scootaloo had cleaned, "Not bad I guess... Dishes are clean and stacked neatly... Floor's been swept and cleaned as well..." The young filly's tiny wings fluttered a tiny bit; maybe she was going to get praise for doing a good job. That is, until Arctic shouted from the living room, "DUMB BITCH! YOU DIDN'T CLEAN THE LIVING ROOM!" Scootaloo and Glacial rushed to the living room, however, it was practically spotless. "I did clean it. See?" Scootaloo said, showing that she had indeed cleaned the living room. However, she got a hoof to her head and tumbled to the ground. "Don't lie to me! Look at this floor; it's COVERED in grime and gunk! You worthless little excuse for a pony! Can't fly and can't even clean...!"

Scootaloo looked up, tears in her eyes as she shouted, "I'm sorry! I thought I had cleaned it enough!" Arctic didn't hear her; he kept dealting beating after harsh beating until the filly was covered in bruises. Glacial just ignored her and went upstairs, followed by Arctic. Scootaloo felt pain far worse than she had ever felt before. With each step he took, a jolt of pain ran up her spine to her hooves and into her wings. Once she was outside, she put on her helmet and got on her scooter. She wasn't going to take it anymore; She needed to tell somepony and get their help.

Scootaloo raced down the street passed the library, Rarity's boutique and Sugar Cube Corner. She rode and rode until she stopped at the fountain. Sitting on the stone edge and glancing into the water, she could see the bruises on her face, as well as the black eye she got. A few tears dripped into the water as a voice from behind shouted, "Oh my goodness! What in Equestria happened to you?!" She turned around to see a light pink unicorn mare with a brown mane, red and black shirt and a moon cutie mark with a pencil and star on it. "J-just had a bad fall... Nothing serious..." Scootaoo lied, but the mare saw through the lie.

"I doubt falling would cause such horrible bruises on you. Come to my art studio and I'll clean you up and make us some hot cocoa~" Scootaloo sighed in relief; this pony seemed trustworthy. She followed, flinching in pain as she walked. Noticing her pain, the mare levitated Scootaloo onto her back, saying, "Just rest, OK? It's only a short distance, but in your condition, it would take all night~! Oh, I'm Moonlit Star, by the way~!"

"I-I'm Scootaloo..." She replied. Moonlit smiled and said, "So, you're one the Cutie Mark Crusaders, huh? I've heard about you~" Scootaloo smiled more as they reached a small building with a paint brush sign and paint splatters around it.

Moonlit placed Scootaloo on a soft pillow and, using her magic, brought 2 cups of hot cocoa for both of them as well as healed the more serious injuries on the filly. Once they were settled in, Moonlit asked, "Now, tell me... How did you REALLY get those bruises...?" Scootaloo took one sip of her cocoa, taking a deep breath before saying, "I... My parents have been beating me and abusing me because I can't fly and because I don't have a cutie mark yet. They always find ways to beat me down or drive my friends away and I...I can't..." The tears were forming once again as the filly placed the cup down and covered her eyes with her hooves. Moonlit's expression went from calm to compassion and kindness as she wrapped a hoof around the filly, saying, "Have you told anypony else? Like Cheerilee, for example..." Scootaloo shook her head but didn't say anything. The unicorn knew about bullying but to be beaten by your own family? That was the last straw.

"Well, you don't need to worry anymore, Scootaloo. I will personally deal with your parents and get you to a safer home~" The pegasus looked up at Moonlit, seeing the determination in her eyes. She smiled wide and hugged the mare, saying, "Ooooh, thank you thank you thank you! You don't know how much this means to me!" Moonlit laughed and said, "How about I let you stay here tonight? I live just upstaits and I have an extra room if you'd-" Before she could finish, the filly was rushing upstairs saying, "THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" The mare smiled and shut the lights off; Tomorrow, she would confront Scootaloo's parents face to face.

The following morning, Moonlit and Scootaloo made their wait to Scootaloo's house. The orange filly was nervous, to say the least, but Moonlit reassured her that everything would be fine. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom saw the 2, and they rushed towards them. "Scootaloo! What happened to you?!" Applebloom shouted, pointing to the bruises. Sweetie followed up by saying, "Did a manticore get you?! Or was it a dragon?!" Moonlit looked at the 2 fillies, seeing the worry on their young faces. "Girls, this is something Scootaloo has to deal with. I'm helping her, at the moment to-" She was cut off by a voice shouting, "SCOOTALOO! WHAT THE BUCK WERE YOU DOING LAST NIGHT!?" Scootaloo froze on the spot as Glacial and Arctic came rushing towards them. Arctic took one look at Moonlit and said, "What were you doing with this unicorn?! You've now turned into a fillyfooler!? What a slut!" Moonlit's eyes flared blue for a second as she said, "Excuse me. I'm guessing your her parents. Scootaloo told me that you've been beating her and abusing her, just because she can't fly and doesn't have a cutie mark yet! You're her parents, for Celestia's sake! You should be SUPPORTING her, not making her feel bad! And definitely not abusing her!"

Glacial just laughed and said, "And what does a prissy Canterlot pony know about us, hm?" Scootaloo moved to stand with her fello Crusaders. "You didn't tell us you were bein' beaten up..." Applebloom said softly. "I'm sorry, girls... I just thought that... You wouldn't believe me..." Sweetie Belle put her hooves around her friend in a hug, followed by Applebloom, saying, "We're your friends, Scoots. Of course we'll believe you... We ARE the Cutie Mark Crusaders after all~!" Sweetie and Appleboom put their hooves out, one on top of the other. Scootaloo placed hers on top, and the three shouted, "CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS FOREVER! YAY!"

Moonlit let out a loud annoyed groan, "UGH! You're not listening to me! I was born and raised in Ponyville, and I've seen what abuse and neglect can do to a pony! If you continue to do this, then I'll have no choice but to get the police involved!" Arctic growled and stepped closer to the mare, glaring at her as he said, "Try that and we'll kill the little bitch..." Moonlit gasped in disgust. "You would kill your own daughter?! This is more serious than I though... Scootaloo?" Scootaloo looked at Moonlit, who then continued, "I'm going to Canterlot. I'll have Rainbow Dash look after you until I get back, OK?" The filly nodded yes at the mention of Rainbow's name. The unicorn looked at Scootaloo's parents before walking away with the Crusaders. Scootaloo looked back and saw her parents glaring at her; She didn't need them. They didn't care about her at all.

A few days later, Scootaloo waited for Moonlit to return from Canterlot. Rainbow Dash taught Scootaloo some basic wing-stretching technique's and how to fly. Scootaloo was glad to have Rainbow Dash in her life, along with her fellow Crusaders. Not long after Celestia' sun had gone down and Luna's moon had risen, Scootaloo, along with her parents, were brought to Moonlit's art studio. The 2 abusive pegasi looked around at the mare's artwork; some were amazingly done, showing the fine details in Luna's mane and her glorious night. "Tch... Another two-bit artist..." Glacial said, hearing the mare stomp her hoof into the floor in a moment of rage. "Let me guess... You called the police...?" Arctic asked, in a smug voice. Moonlit turned around and looked both pegasi in the eyes, saying, "I got somepony from Canterlot to come and deal with you." Glacial laughed, "Hahahaha~! Whose gonna come and rescue such a disgrace to the pegasus race?"

Suddenly, the moon shined birghter than usual, and a familiar dark blue pony flew down and into the lobby of the studio. "Princess Luna!" Scootaloo shouted, rushing up to the princess, who smiled warmly at the filly. "Hello, Scootaloo~ Have your dreams been plesant recently...?" Luna asked, seeing the filly sit on the floor, shaking her head. "No..." Luna placed a hoof on her shoulder, a warm and caring smile on her face as she said, "Do not worry, Scootaloo~ Moonlit came directly to me and my sister. She has told us about how your mother and father have been abusing you."

The lunar princess looked at said ponies and said, nearly using the Royal Canterlot Voice, "**ARE DOST THOU MAD?! TO BEAT AND ABUSE ONE'S CHILD BECAUSE THEY CANNOT FLY OR HAVE NO CUTIE MARK!? THY PRINCESS SHALL TEACHEST THOU FOALISH PONIES A LESSON!**" Moonlit shook her head to stop the ringing, placing a hoof on Luna, saying, "Um... Luna...? Your volume...?" The princess blushed slightly and said, in her normal voice, "To think that ponies like you still live. You clearly do not deserve to be young Scootaloo's parents. To be a parent means you must teach your child to be courageous; to believe in one's self, no matter what others may say. But instead of doing just that, you beat her. Abuse her. Make her feel like she will never become the great mare she is destined to be." Glacial looked at Luna and said, in an angry tone of voice, "How would you know? You've never had kids!"

Luna was taken back by those words as her wings fluttered about in anger, "Thou shalt not speakest like that to thee! I am the princess of the night!"

"And yet, your sister gets all the glory, and you get nothing. No stallion wants a kid with you, and you know it!" Arctic said but jumped when Luna stomped a hoof to the ground, causing a shock wave to throw the 2 ponies back. "**THY PRINCESS HAS MADE HER CONCLUSION. THOU UNGRATEFUL PEGASI SHALL LOSE CUSTODY OF YOUNG SCOOTALOO AND ARE CHARGED WITH FOAL ABUSE! THY ROYAL GUARDS WILL TAKEST THEE TO THE CANTERLOT PRISON. THY SISTER WILL DEAL WITH THOU DISRESPECTFUL PARENTS RIGHT AWAY...!**" 3 royal night guards came in and grabbed the 2 ponies, who were shaking and struggling to break free. "You can't do this! We're her parents!" They shouted. Scootaloo walked over to Glacial and said, in a venomous voice, "Take them away. I don't EVER want to see them again..." The guards nodded and with Luna's command, they were brought to Canterlot.

Princess Celestia's judgement was final; 15 years in Canterlot Prison and they lost custody of Scootaloo. The young filly was given to Rainbow Dash, since she was always helpful and Scootaloo thought of her as her older sister. And Rainbow Dash was glad to have Scootaloo in her home.

Luna and Moonlit watched the 2 pegasi fly in the sky; it had been several months since Glacial Twister and Arctic Latte were brought to prison. Scootaloo was happier than ever; she loved living with Rainbow Dash. The cyan pegasus was more than happy to teach Scootaloo how to fly, and within a few months, the filly was finally flying in the sky. It would take her some time to actually fly high in the sky like other pegasi, but she was happy just flying a few feet off the ground. Applebloom and Sweetie Bell were equally happy; their friend was finally flying. Even though Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon' taunts and bullying kept going, they were quickly found out. Cheerliee had a long discussion with them and their parents about the bullying. The 2 fillies were expelled from school and transferred to separate schools, far from Ponyville. The crusaders were happy, and so was Moonlit. She looked at Luna, who was smiling from ear to ear, saying, "I am glad Scootaloo is happy. No foal should have parents like that." The unicorn's smile faded as she replied, "Unfortunately, there are other fillies and colts like Scootaloo who are being abused liked her... I wish I could help them all..." She felt Luna wrap a wing over her back, saying, "Tis a shame, really. There were not a lot of abusive ponies back when me and my sister first started ruling Equestria. Everypony was kind, to their children and other ponies. We do not know what caused the sudden jump in abuse."

Moonlit levitated a cup of tea towards her, saying, "Maybe it was influence from Discord. Or maybe some ponies just wanted to show who was in charge." The princess stood up, looking at Canterlot. "I must go back to Canterlot now. I thank you for inviting me here for some tea and relaxing scenery." Moonlit smiled and said, "It was my pleasure, Princess. I hope we can do this again soon~!" Luna nodded, "Yes, of course. I shall see you then~!" And with that said, the princess left via teleportation. Moonlit looked back at Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. They had landed on the ground and were talking. Rainbow looked over to her and said, "Yo, Moonlit! We're headin' to Sugar Cube Corner for some food~! Wanna come?" Moonlit trotted up to them and said, "Of course! Luna just left for Canterlot so I have some time to spare!~" Scootaloo jumped and flipped in the air as they all went to Sugar Cube Corner. Scootaloo was a happy filly. She grew up to be a great flyer like Rainbow Dash. After months of hard work, the Cutie Mark Crusaders each got their cutie marks; Applebloom's being an apple tree with flowers on it, Sweetie Bell's 3 music notes and Scootaloo's was a star-shaped, bright orange and yellow comet. Though they had their cutie marks, the 3 fillies still hung out together and were closer than ever.

Scootaloo's life was now perfect. And nothing was going to change it.

End.


End file.
